Daily Dare
The Daily Dare is a game challenge run during the month of March, hosted by AAA, Abigail and Lulu. Each day, a different game is selected as the Daily Dare for that day. Challenging and beating a score will win you a prize. Team Challenge For a team challenge, both you and a partner must choose the same partner and beat them. Double Dare During Double Dare, you have a chance to win prizes from both AAA and Abigail. You must beat AAA's score to win. Daily Dare 2007 (Y9) In Y9, the game for challenge is also the featured game of that day, so players get double the Neopoints. For each game, you have the option of challenging AAA, a yellow male Blumaroo with a fondness for technology, or Abigail, his less obsessed female blue Aisha sister. If you beat their reported score, you win a prize. AAA's scores are higher, and the prizes for beating him are generally substantially more valuable. Once you have challenged AAA or Abigail, you cannot change for that game. You can play games on days other than the launch day -- the day that game is the Daily Dare -- and still receive the prize, but not the doubled Neopoints. There are an additional set of prizes for users who beat all of the games. The ultimate prize is given to players who beat AAA on launch day for every day in March, with lesser prizes for beating Abigail in every game or for winning the Dare on a day other than the launch day. If you are unsure whether you can beat AAA or just Abigail in a particular game, don't choose either opponent but just play the game. If you achieve a score high enough to beat AAA, select him as your opponent just before you send your score. You can only send a score if you haven't already submitted three scores for that game on that day. The Daily Dare is tied in with promotion of the movie, "The Last Mimsy", and two of the games selected are based on that movie. Outside the U.S., those games have been replaced in the Daily Dare by standard Neopets games. Daily Dare 2008 (Y10) The daily dare is coming along with a story plotline. AAA and Abigail is kidnapped by an evil Blumaroo named Roothless and locked in a castle. They can be freed only if there is somebody who can challenge AAA by completing all the games assigned and beaten AAA. At the end of this Daily Dare, a new game was released where you play as Abigail racing through games to save her older brother. AAA was eventually freed and King Roothless was defeated. Daily Dare 2012 (Y14) King Roo has disappeared, and the new games room is full of bugs! Clicking on them rewarded players with cheap prizes of food, petpets, or junk. The purple unidentified petpetpets eventually covered Roo Island and became a big problem until the plot line for Daily Dare had finished. Daily Dare 2013 (Y15) AAA has headed off to a game design camp for the summer, and in his place is a creepy green Zafara named Chadley who is very full of himself. Starting on the fourth day, Abigail starts to get annoyed with him and decides to try to get AAA to come home for the event. You have to beat a new score (higher than Chadley's) after clicking on a Morse code graphic, and doing so will send a secret message to AAA at camp. Daily Dare 2016 (Y17) After two and a half years without a Daily Dare, the event finally returned with Abigail organizing the event to cure what she thought was AAA's depression. In fact, AAA had secluded himself in Camp Wannamakeagame for to work on Project X. The pair stayed in the Royal Neopian Neolodge hotel, playing games across the planet. Abigail's plan worked, because this greatly improved AAA's mood as he found the Daily Dare helped him complete Project X. Meanwhile, Lulu began breaking into rooms in the Royal Neopian in the hopes of finding the plans as to find out what Project X was. Some months later, it turned out Project X was revealed to be the first HTML5 game - AAA's Revenge. Daily Dare 2017 (Y18) After the success of AAA's Revenge, AAA went off to college, with Chadley returning to steal the event while he was away. Lulu eventually discovered that he had in fact been cheating at every single game in the event. Abigail and Lulu revealed this at a press conference, disgracing Chadley in public. On April 10th, the event came to a close with the press conference, featuring a special appearance by News-A-Roo: daily-dare-2017-April-10-7.png External link *Neopets: Daily Dare *Neopets Daily Dare 2013 Category:Game Category:Events Category:Plot